Comme on se retrouve
by Ch0chette
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, celui qu'Albus Potter redoutait de vivre depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, celui ou il allait devoir revoir Scorpius Malfoy après quinze longue années sans lui parler. Car cela voulait dire revivre ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt.


_Amis du jour, Bonjour !_

 _Me voici de retour avec mes bébés. Sachez que ce document est sur mon ordinateur depuis une décennie, bien avant la sortie de Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit. Livre que j'ai adooooré, parce qu'il réunissait absolument tout ce que je désire le plus, y compris Albus et Scorpius proches. Si quelqu'un désire parler de ce chef d'œuvre à quelqu'un ma inbox est ouverte, plutôt deux fois qu'une)._

 _Enfin bref, voici le retour de mes Albus et Scorpius, qui ressemblent un peu aux Albus et Scopius de Knowledge. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Comme d'habitude j'ai hâte de lire toutes vos remarques, critiques constructives ou tout autre chose. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de le faire, ça fait chaud au cœur._

 _Trêve de bavardage._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 _C._

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, celui qu'Albus Potter redoutait de vivre depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, celui qui l'empêchait parfois de dormir ou qui le réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit en sueur. Ce soir, Poudlard organisait un bal d'anciens élèves avec une seule promotion, la septième année d'Albus.

Si pour la plupart des membres de son année, Albus était heureux de revenir au château, il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas été un ange avec beaucoup d'entre eux, surtout avec les gryffondors qu'il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique. Mais ce n'était rien face à son petit cauchemar personnel.

En soit, ça ne devait pas être si horrible, mais Albus redoutait tellement cette rencontre qu'il en avait diaboliser chaque aspect. S'il allait retrouver ses camarades de classe, il allait également devoir affronter Scorpius Malfoy après quinze longues années de silence pesant.

Rose comptait y aller avec son mari, privant son cousin du soutien nécessaire dont il avait besoin. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul, comme le grand garçon de trente-deux ans qu'il était.

Il avait acheté des vêtements classes pour l'occasion, une robe qui ne faisait pas trop princière, pas trop neuve, comme s'il l'avait déjà dans son armoire depuis un moment, pas comme s'il avait passé toute une après-midi à la chercher pour paraître à son avantage sans paraître trop désireux d'attirer l'attention.

Il était à tomber, aucun doute là dessus, mais il était aussi nerveux que lorsque quelqu'un passait chez lui à l'improviste et qu'il les accueillait avec encore la trace de l'oreiller sur le visage et son vieux bas de survêtement comme pyjama.

Il avait décidé de transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard, pour marcher un peu, essayer d'évacuer la pression qu'il ressentait avant d'arriver à Poudlard. D'autant plus que Pré-Au-Lard avait toujours été un endroit qu'il adorait, il y avait passé des moments incroyables. Il s'y sentait toujours bien même si c'était différent maintenant. Car chaque brique, chaque angle de vue, chaque commerce lui faisait penser à Scorpius.

En passant devant Fleury et Bot, il se rappela la fois où il avait éclaté de rire quand Scorpius avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas cachée par la neige. Il était tombé sans aucune grâce et avait ensuite lancé un regard au sol comme s'il tentait de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait trahi comme ça.

\- Au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine, tu pourrais m'aider à me relever non ?

Albus se bidonnait toujours quand il tendit sa main à Scorpius, c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprit que trop tard les intentions de son ami. Une fois Albus bien accroché, Scorpius tira fort sur son bras et le fit tomber lui aussi. Ils finirent par faire une bataille de boules de neige jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Aujourd'hui les pavés étaient secs et Albus n'avait pas envie de rire. Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas être submergé par ses souvenirs et se retrouva rapidement devant les deux grandes portes du château.

Il respira une petite minute, figé devant la porte, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Que la fête commence.

\- Tu ne vas pas le voir ?

Albus n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir qui était à ses côtés mais il lui adressa un sourire, content de voir un ami dans la salle.

\- On s'est fait beau pour l'occasion à ce que je vois Londubat !

Franck tira sur son col de chemise avant de faire un tour sur lui-même.

\- Je suis toujours beau gosse, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Frank Londubat était un Gryffondor, et contre toute attente, Albus l'appréciait beaucoup. Faut dire qu'ils passaient presque tous leurs week-end ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient bébés. Harry Potter et Neville Londubat n'avaient jamais cessé de se voir, cultivant leur amitié année après année. Il n'y avait plus de lord noir à combattre ni de serpent à trancher, mais leur amitié demeurait forte malgré l'absence d'adrénaline.

Alors si parfois Frank l'énervait et si ses caractéristiques gryffondoriennes ressortaient beaucoup trop à son goût, Albus avait fini par assimiler son ami comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Et on aimait sa famille, quoiqu'il arrive. Même quand elle aimait se mettre aux devants des dangers afin qu'aider la veuve et l'orphelin.

\- T'as toujours l'air d'un clochard oui !

\- Vraiment, j'adore quand tu crois que je suis assez con pour tomber dans ta pathétique tentative de changement de sujet.

Albus redevint sérieux presque immédiatement. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas fixer Scorpius de la soirée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher plus longtemps. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il évoluait légèrement, une main posée sur les reins de sa femme, avec le raffinement et l'aristocratie que seul un Malfoy pouvait arborer sans paraître ridicule. A tour de rôle, il le vit saluer tous ceux qu'il croisait : anciens amis, anciens compagnons de quidditch ainsi que ses anciens partenaires de révisions.

Il était beau, Albus le savait déjà ça, et ce n'était pas son costume de luxe sombre ou sa coiffure parfaite qui le rendait charmant ; il était même sûr que le survêtement-pyjama lui irait comme un gant, transformant presque le vêtement en tenue de podium. Chez Scorpius, c'était son sourire qui l'habillait. Un sourire si sincère et si lumineux qu'il contaminait tous ceux qu'il croisait. C'est pour ça qu'Albus ne voulait pas le croiser, pas pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui quand ce sourire lui était adressé.

\- Non je n'irais pas, finit-il par répondre.

\- Et après tout ce temps, tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

Albus soupira bruyamment mais ne répondit pas. Autrefois, à Poudlard, Albus et Scorpius étaient inséparables, les meilleurs amis qui pouvaient exister. Partageant la même célébrité dû à leurs noms, à leur famille. Le même étonnement avait surgi quand ils avaient été placé à Serdaigle. Mais rien ne les arrêtait, et tout était parfait. Ils étaient devenus amis dès le premier jour et ne s'étaient jamais quittés ensuite.

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir en septième année.

Il lui arrivait d'y penser encore, d'en rêver si précisément qu'il avait l'impression de revenir quinze ans en arrière. A l'époque, Albus aimait bien faire tourner en bourrique son petit monde, Scorpius, lui, était celui qui leur évitait punitions et remontrances venant des adultes. Années après années, il avait déjoué plusieurs récurages de salles et archivages de papiers.

Un soir de novembre, Albus avait réussi à faire entrer en douce du whisky pur feu au château. Il avait alors envoyé un hibou à Scorpius pour qu'il le rejoigne dans une des salles de cours qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Évidemment, Scorpius l'avait sermonné en voyant les bouteilles d'alcool trôner fièrement sur le bureau mais Albus avait rapidement réussi à le convaincre de se joindre à lui.

Ils avaient beaucoup bu. Beaucoup trop. Albus avait tenté de marcher sur les murs car il était persuadé que la pièce avait fait un quart de tour sur elle-même, et il ne voulait surtout pas abîmé un cadre en marchant dessus. Scorpius avait enlevé sa chemise, mis sa cravate autour de sa tête et s'était auto-proclamé écossais, arborant un accent terriblement mauvais et mimant une cornemuse avec ses doigts.

Albus se demandait encore parfois comment est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à ne pas se faire prendre avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Quand l'euphorie de l'alcool fut retombé et que le whisky fut terminé, Albus et Scorpius restèrent assis sur le bureau sans rien dire, juste à profiter de la nuit. Puis, mue par une volonté ardente, Albus s'était penché vers Scorpius et l'avait embrasé. Au début, Scorpius s'était écarté, surpris, avant de plonger vers le visage d'Albus, tout aussi affamé que son ami. Ils échangèrent de nombreux baisers cette nuit-là, et quelques caresses intenses.

Albus était parti se coucher terriblement heureux. Mais également terriblement soûl. Alors à son réveil, Albus n'arriva pas à affronter ce qui s'était passé. Car il ne voulait pas découvrir que Scorpius avait tout oublier quand il se repassait chaque moment, encore et encore dans sa tête. Ou pire encore, que Scorpius regrettait.

Albus fit alors une chose qui allait changer toute sa vie. Il fit mine de tout oublier, et parfois il arrivait presque à y croire. Il se mis à installer, petit à petit une distance que Scorpius avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de briser, mais Albus était devenu maître en disparition et esquive en tout genre. Ça avait duré trois mois, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius arrête.

Albus l'avait bien cherché mais il devait bien admettre que voir son ami abandonner lui avait fait un mal de chien.

Et aujourd'hui encore, quand il le voyait paradait comme si le monde lui appartenait, Albus ressentait toujours cette souffrance tout au fond de lui, incapable de l'oublier, incapable d'en guérir.

On s'est juste éloigné, finit-il par dire à Frank, revenant dans le temps présent, rien d'autre. Je vais me chercher à boire.

Il ne proposa pas à Frank s'il voulait quelque chose également, ayant peur que tout son bordel sorte de sa bouche bien malgré lui. Il s'éloigna sans voir son ami lever les yeux aux ciel.

Assis sur un banc, le château dans son dos, Albus ne savait plus vraiment combien de temps il était resté là. Il avait entendu son frère l'appeler mais avait fait la sourde oreille. Albus aimait être entouré, mais parfois, il avait également besoin de se retrouver seul avec lui-même. La quiétude de l'eau dans la nuit lui était bénéfique, elle calmait son esprit tourmenté par la vue de son ancien meilleur ami, se baladant dans la salle comme si elle lui appartenait tout en gardant l'humilité qui le qualifiait.

Albus en avait marre d'ailleurs de ne réussir qu'à trouver des qualités au Serdaigle. Alors qu'il savait qu'il avait des défauts : Scorpius pouvait être borné quand il le voulait, et peureux aussi. Il avait du mal à tenir en équilibre sur un balai et la divination n'était vraiment pas son fort. Et voilà, c'était tout. Albus avait beau chercher, se creuser les méninges, il ne trouvait pas. C'était l'un de ses gros problèmes aussi, ne pas réussir à le détester rendait l'entreprise de l'oublier beaucoup plus compliqué.

\- Tu as perdu de ta vivacité. Avant, tu m'aurais vu arriver de loin

Scorpius s'était assis juste à côté, de manière nonchalante, comme s'il étaient encore des meilleurs amis. Albus retint de justesse un soupir de frustration quand il entendit la voix de Scorpius s'élevant dans l'obscurité.

\- Je deviens vieux.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis plus jamais cette phrase avant qu'on ait au moins soixante ans.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand même. Scorpius agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé il y a quinze ans, et l'espace d'un instant, Albus fut heureux de retrouver son ami. Grâce à sa manière de parler, son air avachi sur le banc, ce qu'un Malfoy ne faisait généralement jamais devant un public.

\- Peut-être qu'à soixante ans, je pourrais entendre cette phrase, continua Scorpius. Ça voudrait dire que j'entendrais encore ta voix dans trente ans. Et ça, ça me plaît.

Albus se tourna vers lui, malheureux à nouveau. Scorpius avait les yeux levés vers le ciel, plantés parmi les étoiles, avec le même air que lui.

\- C'est long quinze ans Albus. Finit-il par lui dire en le regardant à nouveau, droit dans les yeux.

Il le savait bien ça. Quinze ans, c'était une éternité quand on ne voyait jamais l'amour de sa vie, ou uniquement dans le journal, relatant ses exploits d'avocat ou sa famille qui s'agrandit. Ces quinze ans lui avait paru une éternité, chaque jour se déployant comme des semaines, chaque semaine comme des mois. Il avait peut-être déjà soixante-ans en fin de compte.

\- Je sais… Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Il vit Scorpius serrer la mâchoire et refaire face au lac.

\- On aurait pu en parler au moins. On aurait pu décider ensemble de ne jamais en reparler si c'est ce que tu voulais vraiment.

\- C'était pas ce que je voulais, pas vraiment.

Scorpius le regarda, perplexe, perdu. Après quinze ans, il avait bien le droit de l'être. La musique à l'intérieur du château s'était faite plus douce, préparant doucement les anciens élèves à rentrer chez eux. Incitant presque Albus à se libérer enfin mais lui laissant que très peu de temps pour le faire.

Il voyait bien que le jeune Malfoy voulait parler, et il le voulait sans doute depuis Poudlard. Comme le bon Serdaigle qu'il était, Scorpius avait sans doute voulu décortiquer toute cette histoire, la mettre à plat, la mettre à nu. Albus pouvait apercevoir au fond de ses yeux qu'il n'attendait que ça, encore aujourd'hui, frustré comme s'il n'avait pas réussi à résoudre une énigme compliquée.

Cependant, Albus était un handicapé des sentiments. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'à trente-deux ans, Albus n'avait fait que collectionner des histoires sans intérêt, qui ne dépassaient pas la semaine. Il ne savait pas aimer, il n'avait jamais su. Malgré le merveilleux exemple chez lui, il n'avait jamais pu s'exprimer comme ses parents le faisaient parfois. Par petites touches, comme une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, ou une main réconfortante dans le dos.

Du coup, il jouait les idiots, même si Scorpius n'y avait jamais cru à son petit jeu d'acteur.

\- Ils ont commencé à passer les slows, ça sent la fin.

C'était totalement lâche de sa part, et il ne se sentait pas très potterien à cet instant. Ça sentait la fin depuis un moment entre eux. Quinze ans c'est long, oui, mais l'un des deux aurait pu essayer de contacter l'autre. Albus en voulait parfois à Scorpius de ne pas avoir insister plus longtemps. Il était censé être celui qui était doué en tout, y compris pour retenir les gens. Trois mois ce n'était rien. Et il avait bouffé trop de comédies romantique avec son père pour le savoir.

Aujourd'hui c'était trop difficile d'aborder un sujet dont il avait réussi, avec peine, à gérer les émotions sans trop de dégâts. Il vit alors Scorpius se relever sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Très bien, dit-il d'un ton las. Je vais récupérer ma femme et rentrer. Ce genre de soirée peut être fatigante.

En le regardant s'éloigner, Albus se demanda si en parlant de fatigue, Scorpius n'avait pas parler de lui-même, d'eux deux. En tout cas il était sûr d'une chose, lui était vraiment fatigué de faire semblant que le jeune Malfoy n'existait pas.

Quand il passa les portes du château et disparu de sa vision, Albus espérait vraiment qu'ils ne mettraient pas quinze autres longues années avant de se voir.


End file.
